Proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells require humidified reactants (typically hydrogen and oxygen and/or air) for highest performance. The life of the PEM fuel cell can also be greatly extended by increasing the humidification of the incoming reactants. Conventional solutions use either a separate humidifier with a pumped water source or gaseous circulation of moist exhaust through a gas/gas humidity exchanger.